The present invention relates to an improved fishing lure. It is known that fish are attracted to lures, at least in part by the motion of the lure as it travels through the water.
Many current lures include one or more treble hooks. Lures having treble hooks have several problems. One problem is that the treble hooks have a tendency to be entangled in weeds or underwater wood.
Another problem is that treble hooks are more difficult to disengage when releasing a fish. Many sport fishermen do not keep their catch. Rather, they attempt to release the fish with as little injury to the fish as possible.
The present invention is directed to an improved fishing lure which has a single fishing hook. The improved lure provides from the desired lure movement through the water and at the same time provides a lure which is easily disengaged to release a fish.